


Shirt

by haymitch (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Percy Jackson RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/haymitch





	Shirt

Logan’s eyes follow Jake’s shirt as it inches up his torso. Jake seems utterly unaware that his stretch is providing such a view; if he knows, he doesn’t care. Logan wants nothing more than to reach out and brush his fingers along the skin, follow the trail of hair down down down and then he realizes Jake is watching him, single eyebrow raised and smirk ghosting his lips as he tugs the shirt back down. Logan does his best to feign indifference, but Jake isn’t fooled. “Hot, isn’t it?” Jake muses. Logan watches as the shirt drops to the floor.


End file.
